


Goldfish

by Avidreader6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mycroft has Feelings, Mystrade fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, background Johnlock, goldfish, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes comes home to find something new in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this idea out of my head and just had to go with it.  
> As always I don't any of these characters, I'm just having fun playing with them.

Mycroft Holmes had come home after a long day of meetings and averting royal scandals hoping to find his partner waiting for him. Instead he had come home, gone to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea and was confronted by it. It, was a goldfish, swimming lazily in a clear bowl. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialled, and he waited. 

There was no answer, not that he was surprised. Mycroft was nothing if not determined though, so he pressed redial. The phone rang, twice, three times, four, and then, “What do you want?”

“Such a greeting brother mine. I thought you would have enjoyed gloating over your little present.” 

“What are you talking about Mycroft? What present? Has that diet finally affected your intelligence?”

Hanging up when he realised Sherlock was telling the truth, Mycroft turned back to the goldfish and found himself face to face with Gregory. 

Greg stepped closer and pressed a light kiss in greeting to Mycroft’s cheek. 

“What was that about My?”

“Nothing Gregory.” Mycroft hoped the subject would be dropped if he just bypassed it entirely. 

Greg smirked. He’d ask again in a bit, but for now he wanted to say a proper hello to his boyfriend. He reached out and with a hand on the back of Mycroft’s neck, pulled him close for a kiss. 

It was a gentle kiss. Just a little light pressure and enough of a tease to get Mycroft to lean in and return it. 

“Hey there Mycroft.” Greg smiled as he took in Mycroft’s flushed face and hooded eyes. From the look of things, they had both had rough days and were in need of a little comfort. 

Mycroft smiled back, “Hello Gregory.” 

Greg took Mycroft’s hand and began to lead him to the kitchen. 

“Come on. I already made tea. Let me pour you a cup and you can tell me what that was all about.” 

Cursing inwardly, Mycroft let himself be led, and sat the kitchen table while Gregory poured their tea. Gregory had gotten off work a only a little ahead of Mycroft and the fact that he had come here rather than go home had Mycroft wanting to cheer. He had been trying for a while now to convince Gregory to move in with him. It was still a shock to Mycroft how much he wanted to be the happy couple; living together, and eventually, maybe getting married. But from the first time he had worked with Gregory, when Sherlock was still regularly getting high, Mycroft had found himself wanting the silver haired detective inspector. It had not been long after Gregory’s divorce, when they had met to discuss Sherlock, that he had ended up asking the detective inspector for a drink. What was even more surprising was that he’d said yes. 

“Mycroft? My?” 

Mycroft shook himself from his memories and took the tea Gregory was holding. 

“I’m sorry my dear. I was a bit lost in thought.” 

Greg chuckled, “That’s fine, just so long as you always find your way back to me.” 

Mycroft took a sip of tea and could not help but beam. They both sat and drank their tea in companionable silence and Mycroft observed how Gregory grew more and more impatient with each quiet minute. 

“Gregory, you are practically vibrating. Go ahead and ask.”

“Thanks My. And yes, I would really like to know what was going on when you were on the phone. I’ve had to chase your brother, chasing a murder suspect through a school fair today and could use something amusing. Especially if it has to do with our little fish friend I won today.”

“You won the fish?”

"Yes I did.” Greg puffed out his chest, proud of his prize, “Once the suspect was in cuffs and on her way to jail, Donovan and I stayed behind to fix anything Sherlock had knocked over in his chase. We’d passed by the booth with the fish and Sherlock made a comment about getting you one, but just walked off. So after everyone was gone, I went back and played, and I won.” 

Gregory won the fish because he’d heard Sherlock’s comment? 

“Do you hate it? Is that the problem? I can take him back to my place if you-”

“No! That is, you don’t have to do that. I like having your things, and you here.”

Greg reached across the table and took Mycroft’s hand in his. Mycroft gave it a squeeze. 

“I had thought the goldfish had come from Sherlock. His way of making a joke about a conversation we had had when he had first come back. He had been teasing about my being lonely and I thought…” 

Mycroft paused and took a peek at his Gregory, who was looking more than a little concerned. 

“I thought he had left the fish as a little reminder of my not having found ‘my goldfish’.” Mycroft’s voice had faded to a whisper at the end and it was taking everything he had not to say anything more. His train of thought was broken though by the scrape of a chair and the sound of Gregory texting. 

“Gregory? What are you doing?”

“Telling your brother off and telling him if he ever wants another case, he’d better learn to be nice.” 

Mycroft jumped up and snatched Gregory’s phone, caging him against the counter.

“Let’s not be hasty Gregory.” 

“Not hasty love. I don’t like when he makes those nasty comments. I know we decided not to tell people about us, but I think, maybe, I want everyone to know we have each other.”

Mycroft couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Gregory really ready? After his divorce, and Sherlock’s fall, Mycroft had understood his reasons for waiting. He reached up and stroked Gregory’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Are you sure Gregory? I am okay with waiting. As long as I have you, I could wait forever.” 

Greg put his arm around Mycroft’s waist and pulled him close. Mycroft let himself be reeled in and leaned into Gregory. 

With a press of lips to Mycroft’s temple, Greg said in a low voice, “I love you Mycroft Holmes and have for a while now. And I’d like to share that with everyone, because I am a very lucky man to have caught you.”

Mycroft stiffened in shock. His Gregory couldn’t be serious. Mycroft was rarely that lucky in relationships. He began trying to get free of Gregory’s arms, but the detective inspector was strong and had anticipated that. He could feel himself beginning to panic. There was no way he, Mycroft Holmes, was getting everything he had ever wanted. Gregory deserved someone better. 

Greg refused to let Mycroft go. He knew Mycroft would panic when he actually said out loud how he felt. Greg knew that Mycroft felt he was unworthy of the same happiness Sherlock and John had, and Greg was going to do his best to convince him otherwise. 

“Mycroft. Look at me. It’s okay. This is not a joke and I am not messing with you. I love and adore you and want to live here with you. If the offer is still open.”

Mycroft blinked and finally regained the ability to speak. 

“Gregory. I, I, I, love you too. I didn’t know it was possible. I never thought I would have someone like you. So wonderful, and caring, and handsome.” 

He leaned into Gregory’s embrace and let his head rest in that space between Greg’s neck and shoulder. He nuzzled a bit before adding, “and it would make me the happiest man if you were to finally move in.” 

Greg laughed and kissed Mycroft’s head. He pulled him in closer and rubbed his back. Mycroft melted into his arms and just breathed in the scent of coffee, sweat, and Gregory’s aftershave. 

“My?”

“Yes Gregory?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“I’d like that.” Mycroft tilted his head up and Greg lay a soft, sweet kiss upon his lips. 

Mycroft though, was ready for something a bit more heated. So he brought his hand up to tangle in silver hair and deepened the kiss, licking along the seam of his lips to take the kiss further. Greg quickly realised what was going on and, using his skills as a policeman, flipped them so that Mycroft’s back was to the counter and Greg could push his hips into his love’s. Mycroft pushed back and his hands drifted down to Gregory’s backside and pulled him closer. 

Greg began to kiss and nip his way down Mycroft’s neck while trying to undo the buttons of his three piece suit. 

“Too many buttons on these blasted suits," He growled, fingers fumbling at Mycroft’s waistcoat. 

Mycroft chuckled and ground his hips into Greg’s, gasping as his hard cock came into contact with Greg’s. 

“Hurry Gregory,” he panted,”need you.” 

Greg groaned as he finally got the waistcoat undone and was pulling Mycroft’s shirttails from his trousers. Mycroft had moved on to undoing Greg’s belt and had his trousers unbuttoned, when he leaned in for a kiss. This one was a frantic and needy, all teeth and tongue. Mycroft finally got his hand in Greg’s trousers and was stroking his very hard cock through his pants when they heard a loud, “OH MY GOD!” behind them.

They turned to look and found a shocked and consulting detective standing there frozen, horror in his eyes. 

“John!”

 

John came running in next, and when he saw what had distressed Sherlock so badly, he blushed and began pulling his boyfriend away.

“Sorry boys. As you were.” With another yank on Sherlock’s arm, they left. 

Greg and Mycroft could hear Sherlock’s pained wails as they departed.

“My eyes John! My eyes! I need bleach!”

“No bleach required love. I know just the thing to distract you.” 

They heard the front door close and looked at one another. Unable to hold it in, Greg began to laugh. And then found he couldn’t stop. Mycroft was still frozen in shock, but it wasn’t long before Greg’s laughter was contagious. The pair stood there laughing and holding each other. 

Once they were able to calm down a bit, Mycroft first of course, he pressed his hips against Greg’s suggestively and whispered, “Bedroom?”

Greg could only nod, and the two quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom to finish what they had started. 

\--Later--

Text from John Watson  
-Everything ok over there?  
JW

-All’s good. Sherlock ok?  
GL

-Yeah I found a way to shut him up…  
JW

-Gotcha  
GL

Greg looked down to where his partner was dozing in their bed. Breaths coming evenly and hair beginning to curl just the slightest bit. He bent down and kissed a pale, freckled shoulder. Mycroft shifted a bit and reached out for Greg. He slid down and let Mycroft drape his arm over his abdomen. 

“Go back to sleep My.”

“Mmm okay Gregory. You sleep too.” 

“You got it Mycroft.” 

Greg closed his eyes and let himself drift off. He could worry about moving his things here later.


End file.
